A ff9 Musical
by Iko-182
Summary: A funny musical I wrote R for swearing but its funny none the less r/r =)


  
  
  
  
  
FF9 Musical  
  
  
  
  
It was a stormy and very rainy day in Alexandria. Zidane and the gang were staying at the castle with Dagger since they had nowhere to go.  
  
Zidane: dangit where are the bathrooms here.  
  
As Zidane was trying to find a bathroom along came a pluto knight.  
  
Pluto Knight: Drip drip drip comes the water!  
  
Zidane: um could you not sing songs about water becuase I really have to go now  
  
Pluto Knight: oh ok buddy  
  
Zidane: Thank y-  
  
Pluto Knight: Don't go chasing waterfalls!  
  
Zidane: what did I just say a minute ago?  
  
Pluto Knight: dude I was singing about water FALLS not water ok man  
  
Zidane: whatever just don't si-  
  
Pluto knight: Deep blue sea is the life for me!  
  
Zidane: thats it!  
  
  
( to the tune of Crazy By Brittney Spears)  
  
Zidane: You drive me CRAZY I just can't see, I'm so annoyed and I have to pee  
ooooooh CRAZY will you please shut up! If you do not listen I will kick your butt!  
  
Then the Pluto Knight ran away screaming "mommy" why we do not know.  
  
Zidane: Come on there has to be a bathroom here somewhere!  
  
as Zidane was STILL trying to find a bathroom he ran into his very good friend Vivi.  
  
Vivi: Whats up Zidane?  
  
Zidane: oh nothing much I just have to find a btahroom FAST!  
  
Vivi: thats nice..... have you ever noticed how good fresh WATER tastes sooooo good in fact I want some right now do you want   
some toooooooo?  
  
Zidane: look I have to pee very badly does it look like I want water right now?  
  
Vivi: and have you ever tried sparling WATER its so wonderful  
  
Zidane: thats enough!  
  
  
( to the tune of up in here by DMX)  
  
Zidane: ya'll gonna make me loose my mind up in here up in here ya'll gonna make me pee in my  
pants up in here up in here. THATS IT! I've had enough of this shit! no sir I don't like it one bit!  
Why can't you freaks just leave me alone! oh shit I forgot my celular phone well who cares I can kill you all and when I'm done  
I'll hang your heads right off the wall cuz i'm bad when i'm mad you don't like?  
well I frankly don't care cuz  
Ya'll gonna make me loose my mind up in here up in here! and ya'll gonna make me pee in my pants up in here up in here!  
  
  
Vivi just stood there for ten seconds then he ran away screaming "daddy' and no one knew why.  
  
Zidane: few finnally I can just find a bathroom with out running into people-  
  
But he was wrong soon he bumped into the rusty armored freak Adelbert Steiner.  
  
Zidane: out of the way Rusty! I gotta go!  
  
Steiner: damit! I'm tired of you. Your just a fricking Monkey!  
  
(to the tune of We are Monkeys by...I'm not sure of the band)  
  
Steiner: you may think your funny but you haven't the wit also you may think your handsome but  
your so full of shit and you may think you are brainy but you don't have a clue, and everyone else on this earth is  
very cleaver but you!  
You are wrong you are wrong you are oh sos so wrong your a Monkey (la la la la) you are false and untrue   
you should be in the zoo with your uncle (la la la la) and if you don't beleave go and climb up a tree and you'll love it  
( la la la la) your a fool to beleave anymore so beleave your a monkey!.  
  
  
Zidane: Rusty you are full of crap you freak!  
  
Steiner: don't talk to me like that you you you you you you you...  
  
Zidane: Monkey?  
  
Steiner: thats it!  
  
and just like that Steiner ran away screaming "sister" and no one knows why.  
  
Zidane: please someone help me find a fricken bathroom!  
  
Just his luck cuz just then his very good friend Blank and Baku were strolling down the hall.  
  
Zidane: thank god! hewy guys can you help me find a bathroom please I really have  
to go!  
  
Baku: shut up boy and shine my shoes Blank you come over here and give me a back rub, then when you done Zidane you can-  
  
Blank/Zidane: I don't think so!  
  
( to the tune of Boss of me by They might be giants)  
  
Blank: yes no maybe.... I don't know can you repeat the question?  
  
Balnk/Zidane: your not the boss of me no! your not the boss of me no! your not the boss of me no and your not so big!  
  
Blank: life is unfair so I just stare at the stain on the wallway! just wanna have a few drinks  
but it just stinks that this fat-ass won't let me. I kick and scream but I'm on a team then he says "you'll let me and your team down" well I don't give a fuck so you can please shut up  
or else I'll get pissed off because-  
  
Blank/Zidane: your not the boss of me no! your not the boss of me no your not the boss of me and your not so big!  
  
Blank: life is unfair....  
  
Baku blinked a few times and then ran away screaming "brother"  
  
Zidane: you know thats really getting annoying  
  
Blank: tell me about it  
  
Zidane: do you know where I can find a bathroom  
  
Blank: there is one in the room your staying  
  
Zidane: what I didn't see it!  
  
Blank: thats because its hidden  
  
Zidane: why?  
  
Blank: I dunno  
  
Zidane: why did n't you guys tell me!  
  
Blank: cuz we are big fat lazy bums  
  
Zidane: nice reason...  
  
Blank: but you know what the problem is?  
  
Zidane: what?  
  
Blank: I don't even know where the bathroom is in your room I just know its hidden  
  
Zidane: why god why!  
  
god: I don't why now shut up!  
  
Zidane: that was ....freaky  
  
( to the tune of ....I don't know I made it up)  
  
Zidane: dude my day has been so crappy, someone help me find a bathroom and make it snappy  
before I wet my whistle! you don't wanna know whats gonna happen if I don't find a bathroom soon so someone  
better show me the way unless you are a loon. I have nothing to say right now because I have to pee sorry I have to go so soon  
but I really have to wee, so please fuck off and let me go before I kill you all! but If I don't see you freaks again I'll give you chumps a ....CALL!  
  
  
a/n ok some was sorta stupid but what the heck I think i should have watched the swearing but whooooooo cares!  
  



End file.
